The future that we bring when tomorrow comes
by EvilRegal93
Summary: A continuation of my previous fic (come back to me please). Will be starting from season 4 onwards, will be full of adventure.
1. Reflection

A/N-  This is the continuation of my previous fic called Come Back To Me Please. I hope you all like it.

Chapter 1

1 year ago

Selena was sitting on a bench by the harbour, reflecting back to all the things that had happened. Cora had come back to break her mother and destroy herself. She also punished and tortured Selena when Regina wasn't around which Cora got caught when Regina finished work early. Cora used magic but some of her spells left scars. Cora's death had really upset Regina due to Snow tricking her. That change of Cora, the caring and loving side before death took her. Regina was upset but also relieved that her mother was not controlling her or hurting her daughter.

A month later two mysterious people came to town, Greg and Tamara who tortured her mother nearly to death. Which was a hard time for Selena, she was on another search to find her mother. She was upset that Hook, the person who saved her from Cora and helped her through the portal, didn't save her but fed her to the sharks. When Selena confronted Hook on his ship about not helping or going back to help her mother. Selena slapped him in the face. Her eyes full of tears as she tried to hit him again he caught her hands. "Why didn't you help her?" Selena struggled against him whilst the tears fell freely.

"I did go back for her, no one should endure so much pain." Selena tried to pull back. "I'm sorry." She whispered Selena could feel a magical outburst coming, she attempted to run before it could hurt anyone. "I have to go, please let go." She said afraid of what might happen. "I-I don't want to hurt you." She desperately followed on. Hook let go and watched Selena walk away.

She could feel her pulse quicken, she didn't go too for from Hook when it overtook her. Hook was standing on the harbour when the force hit him. He flew back, but got up to see if Selena was ok. Selena was standing with her legs shoulders length apart, her arms were out slightly. Her head was leaning back and her body was contorted. Hook wanted to help her, she whimpered from the pain it put her through. _What in the blazes is happening to her!?_ Hook noticed that the outburst is fading and Selena was going to collapse; he ran and caught her just in time. Her eyes were shut and her breathing slowed down. Hook scooped her into his arms and walked towards the mansion.

As they neared to the mansion, Regina saw them from her office window and ran to the door. "What have you done!" Regina yelled at Hook glaring. "I didn't do anything, she confronted me about not helping you, which I'm sorry for. I did come back for you though. Anyway she said she had to leave because she doesn't want to hurt me and then it happened." Hook rambled. "What happened?" She asked panic rising within her. "She looked contorted and in pain, it was like an outburst of magic." Regina let out a breath which she forgot she was holding. She remembered what Rumple told her. Hook helped her put Selena down comfortably on the sofa, and made his way out. "Killian wait, thank you." Hook nodded and gave a slight smile and left.

Greg and Tamara were not caught which led them to kidnap her little brother after her mother and Emma stopped the trigger. Selena snuck onto the ship secretly until Rumple sensed another magical being aboard the Jolly Rodger. Regina was not impressed and made that clear. Selena thought that they will find Henry, stop Greg and Tamara; and the bad things will stop. She was wrong.

When they found Henry and defeated Pan with Rumple's help, Pan's curse was triggered. Regina stopped it, well slowed it down. The curse didn't destroy Storybrooke but they all went to the Enchanted Forest, the catch was Regina had to give up the thing she loved most. Henry.

In the Enchanted Forest they were reunited with Robin and Roland, which Regina clashed with. Roland was Regina's little knight. Regina fell in love with the little merry man. Regina and Robin threw insults at each other. Selena found it amusing but also sad because her mother was hiding so much hurt and pain inside. She missed Henry, if only there was a way to see him. Selena tried her best to support and boost her mothers morale. Regina's sadness didn't go unnoticed by Robin. Robin attempted to show some support but only got sass and insults thrown at him. Selena told Robin what had happened and that she's afraid of letting people in, because she will get hurt in the end.

Selena's magical outburst became more frequent due to being afraid, panicked or if someone she cares about getting harmed. She kept herself away from camp so no one could get hurt or witness. One day she felt it happening she ran into the woods to get away from everyone. She made sure to look to see if it was clear but she didn't notice that someone was watching in a tree. This outburst felt more stronger due to everything that she felt and kept inside. The magical force threw Selena back into a tree, knocking herself unconscious. The person climbed down the tree and went to check Selena. The stranger went to a nearby river to collect water, and made her way back to Selena. They wet a cloth and dabbed it on Selena's face, they then poured water into Selena's mouth. Selena slowly opened her eyes. Selena gasped. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'm Ivy, Ivy Meadows. Are you ok?" Selena pushed herself up into a sitting position. "Er, yes I'm ok. I'm Selena. I didn't hurt you, did I?" Ivy shook her head. Selena and Ivy got to know each other. Ivy told Selena that her mother was a water fairy called Silvermist and her father was Prince James, which stay long spending his nights with other women . Selena was curious to know more about Ivy. "So are you a water fairy?" Ivy smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm an animal fairy. I care for animals and I can talk to them." Selena's eyes widened "That's a lovely ability. Where are your wings?" Selena asked curiously. "I can magic them if I want." Ivy replied with a smile.

Selena invited Ivy to join them at camp, maybe she could help her find her father. Ivy accepted the offer and stood. "Are you strong enough to walk?" Selena nodded and stood up. Selena noticed Ivy's attire, she looked like a fairy. Ivy was of average height, with wavy light brown hair which flowed to her waist. Her eyes was as green as grass. She had a red one shoulder flowing dress.

When they made their way back Selena noticed Regina sitting far from everyone. Ivy noticed Charming and ran to him. "I finally found you." She says as she hugs him. Charming goes wide eyed. "I'm sorry, who are you?" Ivy pulls away. "I'm your daughter Ivy. You're Prince James right?" Charming smiled. Snow made her way to Charming. "you must have me confused, Prince James was my brother he was adopted into royalty. He died." Ivy took a step backward. "But I-I thought." Tears were pricking her eyes. Selena put a hand on her shoulder "I'm sorry." Ivy wiped her tears away. "I have no family left, I'm alone." Charming felt bad. "You are not alone, I know we just met; but we are family." Ivy gives Charming a slight smile. "I'm David but in the forest I'm known as Charming. This is my wife Snow or Mary Margaret." Ivy smiled "It's nice to meet you.".

Selena looked towards her mother she looked like a scolded child but sad. Selena attempted to walk to her when Robin approached her. "May I have a word?" Selena asked concerned. Robin looked wearily. "Your mother and I went to her castle to find this imposter, but your mother had other plans." Selena took a deep breath. _This is not going to end well._ "She almost put herself under a sleeping curse, I tried to stop her but she stopped me from getting close." Selena felt hurt that her mother felt that way and wanted to be in a death like sleep. All that she went through and still is kind of to be with her mother. Selena thanked Robin and went to her mother. " I know why you would want to but why would you want to leave me?" Selena told Regina hoarsely. Regina looked up to Selena and saw so much hurt and sadness. "I'm sorry, I don't want to ever leave you." Selena couldn't hold herself no longer as a tear slid down her face. "But you tried to." Selena felt another outburst coming. She ran into the forest. Ivy noticed what was happening and went after her along with Regina. "Please, just go. I don't want to hurt you both." Selena said desperately moving away from them. " Focus on your breathing." Ivy told her as she also moved backwards. Selena closed her eyes and tried to focus. "Please mum move back, I don't want to hurt you. I can't control it." Regina nodded and moved back with tears in her eyes. _What's happening! This has been happening and she cant control it and here I am trying to put myself under a sleeping curse. How could I be so selfish!_

The magic took over and was strong like the previous one. Selena landed on her knees and then collapsed on her side. Regina ran to Selena and shook her slightly to wake her. "Selena! Please wake up! Regina cried. "Please, go get help." She said desperately to Ivy. Ivy nodded and ran for help. Robin came running a few minutes later. "She wont wake." Regina told Robin as she stroked Selena's face. "Please wake up, Im so sorry. I-I was being selfish." She cried into her daughters shoulder as she cradled her in her arms. Robin moved closer to Regina, he put a comforting hand on her shoulder; which she didn't shrug off. "She is going to be ok. Shes a strong girl, and have hope Regina." Robin says reassuringly. "I find it hard to have hope, when people get taken away from me. I cant lose another child." Selena can hear what her mother and Robin were saying. "Y-you W-ont lose me." Selena says groggily. Regina's eyes widen as she registers that her daughter is alive. She pulls Selena into an embrace and gives her a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Robin." Regina says to Robin. As much as she hated to admit it his comforting words helped.

Turns out Regina has a step sister called Zelena, who came along trying to destroy Regina and her happy ending. She made everyone return back to Storybrooke with no memory of what happened that year. It wasn't long til people got suspicious of Zelena. Regina took her heart out to protect herself. Robin and Regina became close and Regina gave Robin her heart to keep safe. Regina saw Henry but he didn't remember her, well anyone. Selena tried to help her mother as much as she could, with Zelena and having hope that Henry will remember. Defeating Zelena nearly got her killed. When Zelena was finally defeated things were getting back to normal. Regina and Robin remembered the missing year. Henry also remembered everyone and was staying with Regina most nights, everything was going to be ok, for now …

A/N- So this was the fist chapter, I hope you like it! I also hope you like where this story will go


	2. Newcomer!

A/N-  I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of the sequel. I hope to hear some feedback on what you think.

This week was stressful and long for Selena. Things were returning back to normal, Selena replaced Snow at the school. Selena loves it , it helps her take her mind off of things. Selena had become very close with Ivy. Ivy was working in a vet, she enjoyed using her powers to take care of the animals. Neal was growing by the day. One day at the celebration of the defeat of the wicked witch Regina had a surprise when Emma and Hook brought Marian back from the dead. Regina would keep things to herself and made sure not to bump into Robin.

 **(Flashback)**

 **There was that one time when Marian confronted Regina calling her allsorts of things until Selena spoke her mind, and told her to be careful or she would regret it. Marian was surprised and used the** _is that how your mother raised you?_ Selena **kept her cool and replied back to that full on** _No she didn't but if she did I probably wouldn't be saying all those things_ _ **.**_ **With that said they both left, all the things she heard about Marian made her think. Something was not right and she will find out.**

The weather had become cold, and the mornings were frosty. This morning was icy, the roads were covered in black ice and everyone was being careful. Regina made sure to drop Selena off to work and then made her way to her office. The day was busy for Regina, keeping herself up to date with her paperwork. Selena had a stressful day , the children were too excited for their summer break. Selena was looking forward to summer break, there was only two more days left.

It was getting dark when Selena made her way home from work. She couldn't wait to bathe and have a glass of red wine. The floors were still slippery , Selena nearly fell a couple of times. She walked through an alley way and as she looked back she noticed that she was being followed by three men. Selena picked up her pace and saw that the men had too. Selena began to panic, her pulse had picked up speed and she began to shake. _Not now!_ She focused on her breathing and looked back again but they weren't there. _Am I seeing thing or am I just tired?_ When she turned back there was two of the men standing in front of her. Selena took a few shaky steps backwards, when she bumped into a firm yet squishy object. She slowly turned "Well, well. Where do you think your going." The man said. The other two men grabbed Selena's wrists. Selena began to feel herself shake. "If I were you id let go." Selena told them making sure she sounded firm and not afraid. The man that stood behind her moved to stand in front of her. "We have been given orders to deal with you." He said aggressively as he kneed her in the stomach. Selena grit her teeth in pain. The impact caused her to cough up blood. "Y-You W-ill regret that." She said hoarsely. She began to shake and her pulse quickened. The men holding her looked at one another and back to the man in front **.** _ **Im guessing he is the leader.**_ Selena felt a burning sensation on her cheek and noticed that the man had back handed her. "SHUT UP!" he shouted and kneed her again. She coughed up more blood but her shaking became more violent and all Selena could was pain. _**Please stop! The pain! I cant take it!**_

When Selena opened her eyes she was met by Robin leaning over her. "Selena! Are you ok? Stay with me!" Robin gently picked her up into a carrying position. All Selena felt was pain, from her ribs and cheek. She felt magically drained. She was going in and out of consciousness. The last thing Selena saw was the bodies of the 3 men, and then she heard her mum and Robin talking. "No No, Selena." Regina said noticing blood on Selenas face. "I found her lying on the floor." Robin took Selena upstairs and laid her on her bed, and made his way back down to Regina "Thank you for bringing her home." Regina said to Robin as she kept her distance.. "Ill do anything to keep you, Henry and Selena safe." Robin told her as he took a step towards her. Regina took a step back, tears forming in her eyes. _**Again my happiness has been taken away from me. Seeing him brings all the pain back.**_ "Robin you have Marian back. You was right, we shouldn't see each other anymore. I will always love you, but no one should love a monster." With that she shut the door and leaned against it, letting her tears fall freely. Robin felt like his heart had been ripped out and crushed. _**Marian was dead, I love Regina. I don't think I can stay away, yes I said we shouldn't see each other. But I cant!**_ Tears fell from Robins eyes as he made his was back to camp.

The next morning Selena woke up with a start. Regina was there to comfort her when she woke. She cleaned the blood off her face and checked with magic if there was anymore damage on her body. Regina didn't sleep much, how could she when her daughter was attacked. "Your ok, your safe now." Regina told her reassuringly. "I-Im going to be late for work." She told her mother groggily. "I rang up and told them what happened, so your summer break starts now." It all hit Selena all the memories from the day before came back. Tears formed in her eyes "How did I get home? I remember seeing Robin." Regina put a hand on top of Selenas. "Robin found you and brought you home." Selena remembered more, tears fell freely. "Mum I didn't mean to hurt them." Regina pulled Selena gently to her chest. "Its ok, they deserved it. Who do you think did this?" Selena looked up to her mother, her blue eyes pink from crying. "I-I think well I have a gut feeling that there is someone new in town, there has to be." Regina nodded in agreement. Selena attempted to get out of the bed , but the pain in her ribs began to ache. "You have to take it easy, you've got bruised ribs." Selena sighed , she didn't like the thought of being in bed all day. "Is there something you could do? I don't want to stay in bed all day. Please mum." Selena asked Regina with desperation in her eyes. "I don't think I can honey, I can help ease the pain so you can move around. " Selena nodded "Please mum, I believe in you." Regina waved her hand over Selena and watched Selena relax more as the pain subsided. She wondered how long the spell would last. Selena thanked her mum and got herself up from bed. Regina waited to see if she needed help. Selena felt slightly dizzy when she got up but felt no pain thanks to her mother. She chose a frilly floral burgundy dress with burgundy flats and a cardigan . when she was dressed and ready she made herself and her mother a cup of coffee. They spoke about the day ahead and that Regina was going to be working from home. Regina didn't want to press yesterdays incident with Selena too much so she thanked Selena for the coffee and went to work in her office.

Selena checked her phone to find many missed calls from Ivy. "Hi Selena please call back, Im worried about you. Are you ok? I heard what happened. Please call back." Selena wrote back to her saying that she is ok and also asked her how she was, also not to worry. Selena looked around the house , she felt trapped and afraid to go out and away from the house. She got her canvas, easel and paints and went to the garden. Painting helped clear her head and get all emotions out, even though most of the time it was when she was upset. Regina smiled as she saw Selena painting her apple tree, but frowned because she knew something was upsetting her. Selenas phone buzzed. "Thank god , I was so worried. Are you injured? Yeah Im ok now." Selena was thankful to have a very close friend like Ivy. When she finally finished her painting, she cleaned up and made her way inside. She freshened up and made her way downstairs. She smelt dinner which made her stomach grumble. She hadn't eaten since breakfast. After dinner Selena asked her mum if they could have a movie night. "Sure, is Ivy coming?" Regina asked. "Im sure she will, Im going to text her. Selena cleaned the table and washed the dishes and went to text Ivy. Ivy seemed happy and quickly accepted. All the snacks were ready. Selena felt the spell wear off, the pan kicking in but not as bad as this morning.

The evening went well they all sat on the sofas and watched 'Hansel and Gretel' They ate popcorn, drank hot coco and had chocolate and crisps. Selena thought of Alec and if he was coming back for her like he said, or had he moved on. With this in her thoughts she fell asleep before the film ended. When the movie ended Ivy laughed as she noticed Selena out like a light. Regina also laughed and began to clean up the snack bowls. Ivy also helped. She thanked Regina and made her way home. "Make sure you get home safely." Regina told her before Ivy rode off on her bike. Regina made her way back to the living room and turned the television off. When she went to wake Selena she noticed a tear slide down her cheek. She wiped it away knowing who Selena was dreaming of. "Selena, honey we need to get you to bed. You cant sleep here." Regina cooed to her as she moved a few strands of hair from her face.

Selena made her way upstairs not letting her discomfort be known. "I love you mum." She told Regina as she kissed her goodnight. When she changed and slipped into bed she felt like she was laying on clouds. She thought of Alec again as she drifted off to sleep, but also wondering who the newcomer was that attacked her .Well gave orders for her to be attacked.

A/N thank you for reading this chapter. Finally finished it sorry it took long. I hope you are enjoying it so far.


	3. Love bites

**A/N-** **So this is chapter 3. I hope you enjoy what I have in store.**

A week later Selena feels better, the pain in her ribs gone. The Charmings came over to show their support. Emma also came with Henry to ask questions about what happened. Emma made a promise to Selena that she will find the men who attacked her.

The town had gotten colder as the week commenced. Selena made her way to the diner to meet Ivy. As she made her way she noticed Marian make her way to Gold's shop. Selena raised an eyebrow as she observed how Marian was looking around and going in mysteriously. Selena continues her way to the diner. She spots Ivy sitting by the window. "Hey!" Selena greets Ivy with a hug. "How are you? How has work been?" Selena felt happy that she had Ivy as a really close friend. Ivy returns the hug. "It's been okay. How are you?" Selena smiles and tells her that she is ok, but Selena notices something's up. "Hey, are you ok? I know if your lying, so spill." She tells her with a smirk and an eyebrow raise. Ivy sighed "It was just a hectic day at work." They sat down and Selena waited for Ivy to continue. "August came in with Pongo. He said that Pongo was coughing and didn't know what it was. Well, it turns out it was kennel cough." Selena giggled "Are you sure that's what stressed you out, not who." Ivy's cheeks flushed pink. " He is so infuriating, he can be kind and normal. Then he does things. Arghh." Ivy says as she waved her arms in frustration. She drinks some of her coffee and decided to change the subject. "What have you been up to?" Selena told Ivy about Marian, and her going into Golds.

"So what's the plan?" Ivy asked with a rebellious glint in her eyes. "So my plan is to go in disguise and follow her. The next time she does anything suspicious." Ivy smiled in agreement. "I like it, no I love it." At this comment a guy turned around to face the back of Ivy. "Are you talking about me? "Selena laughs when she notices that it's August. He gives Ivy a wink. "Argh, not you again." Ivy within annoyed tone. August smirks "What, you didn't miss me. Because I missed you." Selena was watching August tease Ivy and She turns as red as an apple. Ivy didn't respond she only bit her bottom lip in frustration. "Oh and you saved my butt with Pongo. Maybe next time I can save yours." He said with a wink. Ivy's eyes went wide "You would like that wouldn't you. Pig!" August noticed that his teasing might be pushing her away from him. _**I cant help it, she is an amazing person.**_ "On a serious note how are you Selena?" Selena finishes her drink. " I'm ok, feeling much better. Thank you." August puts a hand on top of hers. "I hope they get found and are punished." Selena smiles thanks to August. Ivy casually looks out of the window and notices Marian walking into the woods suspiciously. She gently kicks Selena under the table to get her attention. Ivy looks to the window and carefully gestures with her head. Selena spots Marian, she gets up from her spot and tells August that they had a nice chat.

Selena and Ivy walk out to the back of grannies. "We need to follow her, but not like this." Selena said as she looked at their outfits . Ivy took out glasses and put her hat back on. She looked at Selena for approval. "Wait that is your disguise? No No, we need more." She told Ivy with a wink. Selena made a rule to not use magic whenever only when needed. Selena waved her hands up so it crossed to make an 'X'. Red smoke engulfed them both. Ivy was wearing black skinny leg jeans, a 'Wednesday Adams' blouse and loafers. She still had her hat and glasses. Selena smiled with approval. Selena was wearing khaki skinny leg jeans, with a black strappy top, black biker boots and a black leather jacket. Her hair was tied up in a high ponytail which was French braided. "Wow, now this is a disguise." Ivy says in awe.

They slowly follow Marian into the woods so no one will suspect and notice them. They reach the middle of the wood and they could hear talking. As they got near they noticed Mr Gold talking with Marian. They were in deep conversation. Selena raised an eyebrow when she noticed that Gold had a pendant in his hand. He waved his hand over it which then flashed with a green glow. Ivy's eyes widen as Selena and herself see Marian put the pendant on. Selena wanted to get a closer look and also hear what they were saying. Selena slowly moves closer but also making sure she did not blow their cover. Ivy began to worry when she saw Selena move forward. Selena hid behind a tree and carefully peeked to find their conversation heated. Marian was telling Gold "I want her happiness DESTROYED! I have Robin, next I will go for her weaknesses. She will never know what hit her." Gold doesn't let whatever he is feeling out but sighs and replies "Don't you think you have done enough. She has been through so much, me being the reason for her becoming the monster she was." Marian glares at Gold "Her daughter will be next, but I need to plan my move. She is also one of Regina's weaknesses."

Selena was shocked with everything she hearing. Mr Gold goes silent as he can sense another magical being other than him. "What is it?!" She asks alerted. Gold has had enough of the conversation Selena could tell. "Nothing, but were done." Selena notices the shift of conversation. She slowly makes her way back only to step on a twig. Gold began to look around slightly seeing the back of a female. He threw a fireball in the figures direction, he missed and it hit tree. Ivy threw a smoke spell his way to help cover Selena's escape. They began to run back the way they came. "Come on, we are nearly there." Selena tells Ivy as she whispers so Gold or Marian cant hear them. As they were running Ivy trips on a root of a tree and falls. Selena turns back to help her, only to find August scooping her up in his arms. "What you thought you were going to have all the fun." Ivy scrunches up her face in pain whilst holding onto August. They are nearly back at grannies. When they are back Selena uses her magic to change back to their original clothes. "Are you ok? Can you move it?" Selena asks Ivy concerned. Ivy nods but notices that she is still in Augusts' arms. For a moment her green orbs lock onto his deep blue eyes. They were lost , the connection in the air. Their montage was interrupted by a small cough from Selena, who was looking pleased to see that she was right about their connection. Ivy's cheeks flushed red. "Can you put me down please." August nods and sets her down. Ivy groaned and falls to the ground, but Augusts strong arms caught her. He helped her sit on the ground. "T-Thank you." She says through gritted teeth. August smiles but Ivy can see that he is concerned. "I think ive sprained it." Selena leans on her knees and inspects her ankle. "You have but I can help." Selena puts a hand above Ivy's ankle. She focuses all her energy and what she wants, which is to heal her best friend. A golden glow erupted from her hand healing Ivy. After Ivy was healed a wave of dizziness hit Selena due to the amount of magic she used. August puts a hand on Selena's shoulder. "Hey are you ok?" Ivy gets up worried. "Y-Yes, I'm fine. Lets go in." Ivy looks at August before following Selena.

When they went in they sat down and ordered drinks and lunch. August sat next to Ivy. Selena found it cute that he was trying so hard. She knew Ivy liked him but she kept herself guarded. _**I will make it my own mission to get them together.**_ They talk about what they saw and heard, whilst eating. "Whoever it is wants to destroy my mum and me. Not like Im not broken already." Ivy puts a hand on Selenas. "Don't talk like that." Selena tenses up "However whoever it is they can try, but no one will hurt my mother." She told them. Selena noticed how subtle august had put an arm on Ivy's shoulder. Just as she was going to say something about it, Belle walks into the diner. She spots them, but first she goes to order. She makes her way over to the group "Hey Selena, How are you?" she says in a chirpy tone. Selena smiles "Hi belle, Im g-good thank you." Her voice wavers due to her dizziness. "I heard what happened, are you ok? Did they get caught?" Selena didn't like revisiting what happened. "Yeah Im ok, I feel better. No they wasn't caught." Selena replied thinking that they might come back "If there's anything you need or if you want to chat, Im here." Belle tells her while putting a hand on her shoulder. "Thank you Belle." With that Belle collected her order and made her way back to the library.

Ivy notices that August had put an arm around her, she turns to him and glares. Selena laughs "That took you a while." Ivy looks wide eyed and tells him to remove his arm. "I was only keeping you warm." He says with a wink. He turns to Selena "So when do we put the plan in action?" Ivy frowns "Ohhh No. You are not involved." August smirks "Oh honey, I didn't know you was worried about me." Ivy sees red "Im not your honey!" August coughs "But you will be." Selena smiles but goes serious "I don't think you should be involved. Its too dangerous." Ivy smiles smugly. "Its ok Ivy will keep me safe. No , seriously I may have more knowledge of these things than you think." He winks at Ivy . she tries to look away to hide her blush. August notices and smiles. _**I will break down her walls. She likes me I can tell and I will not give up on what I want.**_ "Fine, but don't get in the way." Selena tells him. Ivy turns and glares "Really." Ivy says. August smiles back knowing he had won. "Don't worry I wont bite. Unless you want me to." Ivy goes red whilst Selena laughs. "So operation Tornado , is set ago."

 **A/N - So I hope you liked this chapter, thought it needed a boost of moral for poor Selena. Would like to thank my cousin who is like a sister, for pushing me to write and finish chapter 3. Please feel free to write a review**


	4. Warrior Princess

A/N- **Thank you to you all for liking and following this story. I hope you all like it and I thank you for being patient. I hope you like this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Storybrooke was beginning to get warmer. Selena was happy that school was in summer break. She made sure that as much as Regina worked from home she would watch and protect her. Some might say its spying but she thought she was protecting her. Regina noticed what was going on, she was curious as to why she was behaving like that. _**I'll talk to her later.**_

Selena had been training physically and magically three days a week. She made sure that she will be ready for anything Marian throws at her or her mother. Selena got her bag and made her way to the woods to train. She wore a grey 'Victoria secret Pink' gym leggings and caged cropped top with a matching hoodie. Selena went to the part of the woods which was near a river but far from where Marian and Gold met up.

Ivy notices something with Selena and begins to worry. She knew whatever Selena heard must have affected her. _**Im worried about her**_ _._ She makes her way to her aunt and uncles apartment. Snow answers the door. "Hi, Ivy. How are you?" she said as she greeted her. "Im ok, just a little worried about Selena. How are you?" "Im ok, come ill make some tea and we will chat." They sat down at the breakfast bar. Charming came into the room. "Hi Ivy how are you?" Snow turned towards charming "Shes worried about Selena." Snow answers for her. Charming looks surprised "Why? What's happened?" Ivy tells them everything that happened with Gold and Marian, and also what Selena heard them say. Snow and charming was shocked but didn't know if it was the truth. "I have proof." "Proof of what?" Emma asks as she came down the stairs with Hook. "Of Marian and Gold." At this Ivy showed them the picture. "Oh my. Im guessing Selena didn't take it well." Charming said to Ivy. Snow and Charming told Emma and Hook what Ivy told them. "Where is Selena?" Hook asks. "She has been going to the woods to train. She says when the time comes she will be ready." Charming smirks "Such a warrior." Ivy looks at them all "I better go." Ivy gets up and bids them goodbye and leaves. Hook and charming think its odd that Marian would talk to Gold, so they decided to find Selena to see if she was ok.

Ivy walks towards the diner and hears someone call her name, when she looks back she sees its August and Pongo. "Hey Ivy, How are you today?" Ivy looked into his eyes. _**They are like diamonds.**_ "Im ok thank you." She notices his smugness disappear. "Im sorry for the way I acted the other day, Im not a pig. I-I just really like and care for you." Ivy shakes her head "I don't believe you. You just want to have fun , Im not that sort of girl." With that she attempts to walk away but he gently grabs her wrist. She doesn't have time to react when she feels his gentle lips on her soft plump ones. She doesn't pull back but kisses him back. Ivy pulled away to protect herself from getting hurt. "I know you feel it too." Her eyes widened.

Out of nowhere they were separated "Is everything ok here?" Charming said defensively. Ivy nods but doesn't break eye contact with August. "I wont give up." With that August left to continue walking Pongo. Ivy felt empty , she did feel it. Hook came up to Charming "Ready?" charming nodded "Wait, Im coming." Ivy told them and they made their way into the woods.

Selena puts her bag and towel near a boulder and took out her water. She turned and summoned a figure to duel with. She decides to fight without weapons first. As soon as she summons the figure it advances towards her. The figure had thrown her against a tree and tried to choke her but she counteracted it throwing it in the river. As soon as the figure came back Selena magics up weapons. Selena had a sword and sais tied to her hips. Selena duelled with the swords both attacking and defending. Selena felt exhausted but she pushed herself further. She blocked the figures attacks but didn't notice a dagger in its other hand as it sliced her left shoulder. Selena grit her teeth as she fought back. Hook, Ivy and Charming find Selena duelling with the figure. Hook admires how she is handling the situation. "Shes training in everyway possible." He says with a smirk. Charming is concerned "No she is training to be strong so that she can protect her mother. She always cares about others before herself." Ivy nodded in agreement but she was fixated on the scene in front of her. Selena kicked the figure in the stomach and summoned her magic. The figure threw its sword to the floor, and summoned its magic. Selena summoned a shield as the figure threw fireballs until the shield disintegrated, causing Selena to fly into a tree. She felt like all the air in her body had left. When she got thrown against the tree Hook went to make a move to help her. "Wait Hook, she will win. Just watch." Ivy was watching nervously. Selena slowly got up. _**This is my worst training session yet.**_ She conjured up all the power she could and sent it flying towards the figure. The figure couldn't defend itself from it and it hit the figure in the stomach. It enveloped into flames and disappeared. Selena fell to her knees, breathing heavy and weak from the magic used.

Charming, Ivy and Hook rushed to her and helped her to her to her feet. "Hey, are you ok lass?" Hook said as he helped her stand. Ivy checked her over for injuries and remembered about her shoulder. "Its just a scratch." Selena reassures her but Ivy isn't satisfied. Selena felt her thighs, back and arms hurt. Her shoulder felt like it was on fire. _**Ill sort it out when I get home.**_ Selena slowly goes to put on her hoodie. "We came to check on you, and Ivy was worried about you." Charming tells her. "Im sorry Selena, I was worried about you." Selena gives Ivy a reassuring smile "You don't have to apologise. I would have done the same." "We believe you both lass." Hook said. Selena understands what he is talking about. "I wont let nobody hurt my family." Hook smirks "Spoken like a warrior." Charming understood Selena "You don't have to do this alone." Selena smiled a small smile. "Shall we head to the diner?" Hook asks Charming. "How about the rabbit hole?" Hook nodded. "Shall we go to the diner?" Ivy asks. "Before we go can we go mine so I can freshen up? That's if you want to come." Selena asked. Ivy smiled "Of course."

They made their way out of the woods. Charming and Hook left to go to the Rabbit Hole while Selena and Ivy made their way back to Selena's. When they made it they saw that Regina wasn't home. "Please don't tell my mother what happened." Selena asked Ivy. "Of course I wont say anything. Now go and get cleaned up." They walked up to Selena's room, Selena took her clothes and towels to the bathroom. She makes her way back to her room where Ivy was sitting on her bed playing a game on her phone. "Is there anything you need before I go in the shower?" she asks. Ivy shakes her head, with that Selena goes back to the bathroom. She took off her hoodie and crop top. _**I hope I don't need stitches.**_

When she came out she changes into leggings and a long jumper with Dr Martens. She makes her way back to her room to see Ivy still playing a game. "Im nearly done." She tells Ivy. "Take as much time you need." She quickly did her hair which was down with curls cascading down her back. Her make-up was natural with eyeliner on the bottom inside of her eye. "Im done so we can go." She informs her. She makes sure that the bandage on her arm is secure and will not fall off. She grabs her bag, double checks if her purse is in there and she is ready to go. "Lets go." Ivy says with a wink.

When they got to the diner, they found a table that was secluded. They ordered their drinks. "So how are you? You seem conflicted." Selena says looking at Ivy. Ivy sighs "Its complicated." "Spill." Ivy then tells her how August irritates her. Selena tells her that she feels like that because she likes him. Ivy smiles and agrees but she is afraid, that's why she has been dodging him. "You have nothing to be afraid of, he is a nice guy. Just give him a chance." Ivy smiles at the support and care Selena is giving. "You need to enjoy the little moments in life because they might turn into something big. Go for it!" Ivy smiles with glassy eyes. "Im sorry again for telling my uncle." Selena smiles and puts a hand on Ivy's. "There is nothing to forgive. What are you still waiting for? Go get him." Ivy giggled "Thank you so much." Ivy gave Selena a big hug. "What are friends for. Now go get him."

Ivy makes her way through the diner and towards Augusts room. She could feel her heart slamming in her chest. She knocks, and he answers a minute later. He was surprised to see her and was even more surprised when Ivy pulled him to her by his collar, which led to a passionate kiss. "Im sorry if I was giving you mixed signals but…" August answers for her "You were afraid of being hurt. There's no need to , I will never hut you. I will protect you, always." They shared another kiss. "Come back down to the diner with me." Ivy asks him. August nods and grabs his wallet and coat. When they went back down to the diner Selena smiled at what she saw. Her friend had found her happiness. When they approached Selena was the first to speak. "Well, I think we should go to the Rabbit Hole to celebrate." August and Ivy nodded in agreement and off they went.

A/N- Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try my best to write up chapter 5 as soon as I can.


	5. Drinks all around

**A/N : sorry it took so long, going through a really rough time. This is based on Augusts point of view and more on Ivy. I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 5

August Pov 

When we came into the Rabbit Hole it wasn't too busy, so I went to find a nice place by the bar. I made sure I pulled the chair out for my lady. I couldn't help but stare. She was letting me in, letting me take down her walls. **She is gorgeous, im a lucky man.** I paid for the first round of drinks. The music was 50's themed . I plucked up the courage to ask Ivy to dance. Her eyes gleamed. **That smile makes me melt.** While Ivy asked Selena if she wanted to dance, I noticed Selena deep in thought. I felt like I should be part of the conversation. "Dance of course." When Selena declined I took this as my opportunity to take Ivy by the hand and lead her to the dance floor. I couldn't help staring at her beautiful green orbs, but when hers met mine I felt like it was only us on the dance floor. "I forgot to tell you how stunning you look." I noticed how her eyes glistened and how her cheeks turned a shade of red. When we came back to the table there were shots divided between us. "Wow, you have been busy."

August grinned. "I-er had a couple while you were dancing." Selena hiccupped. Ivy giggled this time which made August smile. They both sat, being inseparable. The three of them spoke about their interests and hobbies, and drank their shots. By the time it was 12 o'clock Selena was tipsy, August seemed unfazed and Ivy was drunk out of her mind.

August Pov

 **Oh wow, they are both gone.** I had to get them home. "I think we should head home. Ill walk you both." Ivy was just smiling at me in a trance. Selena replied back to me that she will poof herself home and for me to walk Ivy home. When we went outside we bid Selena goodbye and we watched her poof. In a matter of minutes a text came to both Ivy and my phone. It was Selena, saying that she was home and that her mum caught her and was asking questions.

After I looked up from my phone I realised Ivy was no longer next to me, but leaning over a bin emptying out the contents of that evening. So I walked over to her and rubbed her back whilst holding her caramel hair away from her face. "Your going to be ok. I got you." When Ivy was finished she turned to look at me, she came closer and clenched onto my shirt whilst leaning her head onto my chest. I pulled her closer and held her for a moment , before I noticed she had gone limp in my arms. **She's passed out! Well she cant go home. Ill look after her at my place.**

When we made it to mine, I made sure I didn't wake her. I took her to my bed and gently lied her down. "I will look after you, don't worry." She smiled in response to what I had said. After a couple of minutes she shot up from the bed with her hand over her mouth. I quickly led her to the bathroom.

When she was finished she sat next to the toilet just in case. "I'm sorry." That's all she could say before she leaned into the toilet once more. When she was finished she got up and freshened up, rinsing her mouth. "Is there anything you would like?" I asked her as I stood behind her. She shook her head and came closer to me. "You have pretty eyes." She said with her hands on my chest. I chuckled knowing that it was the alcohol talking. "You are out of it." I said in between chuckles. She smirked at my comment and said "Just a teenie weenie bit." I held her hand and led her to the living room area. "Lets watch a movie. Which one would you like." I asked as I flicked through different films. Ivy bit her lip seductively. **What is she doing to me. I want to bite that lip, but when she is sober.** "Lets watch 'The wedding planner'. I love this film." She says breaking me out off my reverie. I gave her a blanket and showed her to the two-seater. I put some snacks on the table and sat down ready for the film to begin. I noticed that she had tucked her feet under herself and rested her head on my shoulder. She was slowly sobering up, I put my arm around her to pull her close. Ivy sighed a content sigh. "Thank you again." She said looking at me with her beautiful emerald eyes. I noticed her looking up to me as she lifted herself forward. She gave me a quick but loving peck on the lips and sunk back into her seat.

As the film went on I couldn't help but look at her beautiful smile as she is yawning. **She looks so adorable.** I notice her dosing off and slowly pull the blankets around her. The film was forgotten as I watched her sleep and I gently fell asleep with the girl of my dreams in my arms.

 **A/N So I hope you enjoyed the funny and mushy chapter. Thank you to my cousin who I based Ivy on. She gave me ideas and a push to continue. Please feel free to review. x**


	6. Fight against all odds!

**A/N I hope you enjoyed the previous chapter, but also hope you enjoy this one just as much.**

 **Chapter 6**

(A day after drinks.)

Selena still couldn't believe what had happened on their night out. She wasn't badly scolded by her mum. Selena reassured her mother that she only had a couple and that she can handle her drink. Regina nodded her head as if she was agreeing but she was to stubborn for anyone to believe that. Selena made sure to check on Ivy and August. Ivy being looked after by August wasn't a surprise, but finding out that they had slept cuddled up was. _**Ivy really must have been out of her mind.**_ She thought with a smile on her face. Though Snow and Charming were not happy to have heard that August took Ivy in her drunk state to stay at his room at the B&B. It was only the next day that August reassured both Snow and Charming that noting happened and that Ivy wouldn't have been able to look after herself in her apartment.

Selena thought that she had kept her secret hidden, that was until Henry suspected her and watched her. He approached her at the stables and asked her what she was hiding. After a lot of persuading Selena told him her secret and what she was planning to do. That was after he had told her that he was helping out Gold in his shop. "I think I can help. I'll have a look for clues at grandpa's shop." Selena nods in agreement. "Don't tell anyone about what I told you, Please." Henry nods and promises. He bids her goodbye and leaves to start work as Gold's apprentice. Selena feeds the horses and grooms each one. She noticed one took a liking to her, she notices that it was her mothers but it didn't have a name. "Hmm, you haven't got a name. How about the name Argo?" The horse neighed and moved its head to nudged Selena's hand. Selena stroked Argo and fed him.

Regina Pov 

I was standing at the town line with Robin, Marian and Roland. I felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest and was about to get crushed. I attempted to be strong but couldn't help it that my soul mate who I got a second chance with had to leave town because his resurrected wife will stay alive if they cross the boarder. I noticed Robin erg Marian to take Roland and cross the line. After what seems like a second its time for us to say goodbye and never see each other again. He took my hand and placed a kiss to it. "I don't think I could ever forget you. It is hard to love someone you lost for how many years." He told me his eyes never leaving mine. Tears formed in my eyes but I tried to keep them from spilling. "Regina, I love you. I always will." At his sincere words my tears fell. _**I love you so much Robin, til I die.**_ He still held my hand as he walked towards me and gave me a passionate kiss, one that was desperate and yearning to never part. I broke the kiss and put our foreheads together. He looked back at Roland and Marian and slowly walked backwards till all I saw was his arm going through the boarder. I savoured the feel of his hand in mine until he let go and all I saw was my love walk away with his old love. I took out the missing page from Henry's book and look at it one last time before I rip it and let it fall to the ground. I made my way home broken and all alone again. _**Ive lost another love. I cant bare this anymore. Its too much to handle.**_ I walked to my car and drove home.

When I got home I opened the door and threw my keys onto the counter. _**I need a drink! Where is the brandy? Hmm**_. After a couple of minutes I found the brandy and filled up a glass. One bottle had finished so I went to get another bottle. I didn't care that tears were still falling and ruining my make-up. I came face to face with the mirror. I just stared into it for a while. _**Wow I look really bad. I don't care what I look like, I give up. There is no happiness for me. Im a villain. Their views will never change.**_ I felt numb and felt the alcohol working. I threw the empty glass to the nearest wall and took the bottle and made my way to my room. After a while I drink another bottle and collapse onto the bed crying to myself. My eyes began to droop but not before I had one last memory of Robin letting go of my hand at the town line. With that I fell asleep with Robin plaguing my dreams.

Selena finishes her ride around the stables and puts Argo back. "I promise I will come again with more treats." She said whilst giving him an apple before she left. After she goes home she notices that her mum was home due to the keys on the counter. She doesn't notice the glass until she steps onto a piece of it. _**Oh no! what happened in here?!**_ Selena thought until she found an empty bottle of brandy. Selena throws the empty bottle in the bin and makes her way upstairs to find her mother asleep whilst hugging another bottle. Selena gently takes the bottle and makes sure that her mother is still sleeping. Selena noticed that her mother had been crying the tears stained her face. _**Robin must have left with Marian. Thanks for the goodbye Robin.**_ Selena gets a blanket and covers her mother. "I will fix this mum. You will be happy again and this imposter will be stopped."

Selena made her way back downstairs and began to clean up the glass. She picked up the big pieces and accidently cut the palm of her hand. "Oww bugger!" She went to the kitchen to wash the blood from her hand and put a bandage on it whilst she got the dust pan and brush to get the rest of the glass. She notices her phone vibrate and ring from the counter, when she looked it was Henry. He text her saying that Gold has been watching him but as soon as he left he went to look for clues. He wrote that he remembered that when Zelena was defeated Gold kept her necklace stored in a box safe. Selena texts back saying for Henry to look for the box. Five minutes passed and her phone went off again, it was Henry again saying that he found the box and that it was empty. Selena was determined to find out who this Marian was. She text both Henry and Ivy saying to meet up at the diner in 10 minutes.

When Selena got to the diner she noticed that Henry and Ivy where both waiting in a secluded booth. "Hey!" Selena said as she sat down. "So he cracked you then, and you spilled." Henry smiled, Selena looked un amused. "How's mum? I want to stay over after I ask Emma." Henry asked Selena. "That would be nice, I think she needs our support. Robin left with Marian and Roland." Selena said to both Henry and Ivy. She didn't want to tell him what she witnessed. Ruby Lucas came to the table and all three ordered their drinks. As Ruby went back to give the order to Granny. "Oh Granny are you spying again?" Granny huffed "No I'm not, I'm just looking out for them. Ruby laughed and winked "Okay." And she went off to get their drinks. Granny continued to watch them converse but she didn't know what about. After their drinks they pay their bills and make their way to buy a map. They then make their way into the woods to discuss which routes they could take. "Can you cross the town line?" Ivy asks Selena curious. "Yes, I came to this realm when I was a teenager. " Selena said as she squinted at the map. "I think you should let me come with you. I know my way around New York." Selena was going to disagree until he came up with a valid point. "Fine." She said with a huff. Ivy asks Selena what she is planning on doing in New York. "Im planning on going after Robin and unveiling the imposter." Ivy smiled "So determined." Selena nodded "Yes, I will do anything for my family." After a while they decided to part ways to get some things packed for the road. They planned to meet at the town line. Selena hugged and bid Ivy farewell. "Good luck, I hope it works out."

Meanwhile….

Regina wakes up from her sleep with a head ache. She takes some pills and notices that the glass had been cleaned up. Regina noticed her stomach grumble. She cleans the remnants of make-up from her face and grabs her coat and keys. She pulls up at the diner and orders a salad. "Afternoon Granny, I was wondering if you saw Selena come by?" Granny nods "Yes, in fact she was with Ivy and Henry. They were discussing something, I don't know what but It looked serious. _**Hmm I wonder what they are up to. I wonder if Ivy will tell me.**_ Regina thought with a smirk. "Are you ok dear? You look pale." Granny asked. Regina hesitated and kept her tears at bay. "Yes, thank you. Just have a headache." She ate and paid for her salad and left to go to Ivy.

When there she knocked on the door, a couple of moments later the door opened. Ivy's face was in shock. "Oh Ms Mills, how are you?" Regina smiled back "Im well thank you. I think you might be able to help me. Can I come in?" Ivy waved her hand to let Regina in. She showed Regina to the living room. "How can I help." Ivy asked attempting to sound calm. "Well, what is Selena and Henry up to? And don't lie. I know you know." Ivy swallowed the lump in her throat and told Regina Selena's plan and they spotting Marian ad Gold talking in the woods. Regina's heart sank that her daughter and son were going to leave so that they can bring Robin back. _**Ive lost too many people. Now my children I don't think I can take this.**_ "I still have time, I might catch them in time." Regina says and gets up to leave. "Thank you Ivy, for your honesty." With that she leaves to find her children.

Selena and Henry stand at the boarder "Ready?" Selena asks Henry. Henry nods. Selena offers her hand for Henry to take. They both step over the line holding hands and ready for Operation chameleon as Henry named it.

Regina got out the car and made her way to the boarder. It was too late, they were gone. _**No! I will not give up.**_ She rushes to her vault and finds a potion that will help her cross the line. She also texts Emma and lets her know that she will be going after Henry and Selena and for her to keep an eye out for the town. She then finds Selena's scarf and pours the potion onto it. She wraps it around her neck and rushes back to her car. "They are so in big trouble when they come back. But for now I have to find them." As Regina is nearing to the boarder she notices something or someone jumping out of the bushes, causing her to press on the brakes. "Shit! What the hell was that!"

A/N well I hope you liked this chapter in honour of season 5B showing today. :D feel free to tell me what you think.


	7. Suprise!

**A/N I hope you enjoyed my last chapter, and hope you enjoy this one. There is some jumping back and forth.**

Previously: As Regina is nearing to the boarder she notices something or someone jumping out of the bushes, causing her to press on the brakes. "Shit! What the hell was that?"

Chapter 7 

Regina was shocked to find Emma to be the one to jump out from the bushes. "Miss swan, what are you playing at?" She said irritated. Emma smirked "What, you thought I was just going to let you go and bring them back. I know New York well; I can help you find them quicker." Regina didn't want to agree with Emma. "Fine. Get in." She said with a sigh. Emma hopped it and Regina Stepped on the gas. "Wait how can you cross?" Regina smiled smugly "I used Selena's scarf with a little potion." Regina held her breathe as they made their way across the town line. She let out the breath she forgot she was holding. "Why would they have gone?" Emma asked curiously. "For me. I went to Ivy and she told me everything." "Ohh it about the Marian thing." Emma said not knowing Regina didn't know anything about Marian. "What Marian thing Miss Swan?" She asked with a raising an eyebrow. Emma's expression was shocked like she was caught putting her hand in a cookie jar. _**Shit, you and your big mouth!**_

Emma told Regina about everything that had happened, which explained why Selena has been acting strange lately. "Why wouldn't she tell me?" Regina asked. "Im guessing she thought that It would keep you safe not knowing, and perhaps not to reopen the wound that you have been trying to heal and forget." Regina kept her emotions at bay and put her mask back on. "Thank you Emma. I just hope they are both ok." Emma agreed and thought of a way to find them. "I have an idea. Im going to text Henry, when he texts back we will find them from the location it shows on Henry's phone." Regina smiled and like the idea. "You are very surprising Miss Swan." "Well I was a bounty hunter before Henry found me." She said with a wink.

 **Meanwhile..**

Selena and Henry get ready to board the plane to New York. They go through customs. Selenas phone beeps. "Oh No! Henry mum knows. Im guessing she is on the way to find us. We are in so much trouble." Henry smirks. "That's when they find us." Selena smiles and texts Ivy back saying that they are boarding the plane and that she will text when they land. "Are you ready?" Selena asks Henry. Henry smiles and nods "Yeah lets go get our mums happy ending." They both take each others hand and they board the plane.

5 hours later….

"We finally made it." Selena says relieved from the journey. Henry smiles and leads Selena out of the airport. "Wait. Shouldn't we change first." Selena asks. Henry nods and they go into the bathroom to change. Henry changes his shirt whilst Selena changes her top and jacket. She wears a plain black long sleeve top with a blue grey gilet. They then meet outside of the bathroom and continue their journey out of the airport.

When they are out Selena closes her eyes and soaks in the sun for a minute before noticing Henry hauling a taxi. "You coming?" Henry says amused. Selena nods and gets in the cab. "Were to?" says the cab driver. "Erm Central Park please." With a nod from the driver , they drove off. They both thought of a plan of what to do when they find Robin. They checked their phones and they both found messages from Regina. _**OH shit! We are in trouble, and I got Henry involved too.**_ Selena texted her mother back and saying that they are both ok, and it was her idea not Henrys. Henry was replying back to Emma saying that they are ok.

An Hour later they made it to Central Park, where they looked for a small set of flats. "I recognise this area, and if Im correct mum gave Robin the same apartment she gave Emma and me." Henry said leading them both to the apartment.

 **Meanwhile on Regina and Emma road trip ;)**

Regina and Emma stopped to refuel the car and use the restrooms. They both sat in the diner near the petrol station. Regina had a green leaf and feta cheese salad while Emma went for a cheese burger and chips. "I just got a message from Selena and Henry. Henry says they are ok and Selena said the same and that it was her idea." Emma smirked "She is trying to keep her brother out of getting in trouble." Regina laughed sounding like the Evil Queen. "That will not work, he still accepted the plan." Emma looked through the message from Henry. "Gotcha! He left it on as I said. They are at Central Park." When they were finished they continued their journey, they had an hour and a half left.

 **Back in Central Park….**

"Hey Henry have you seen the time its still to early to rock up at Robins place. Shall we grab a bite to eat?" She asks noticing that they haven't eaten since before they left for their journey. Henry nodded and told her about a really nice place and led her there. "Wow its amazing." She said amazed by everything she has seen so far. They ate pancakes with apples and cinnamon. Selena looked at the time "Ok its 10:30 , lets make our way. " Selena told Henry. They paid for their breakfast and made their way to the apartment.

When they got there Selena felt a wave of nervousness. _**I can do this. Mum needs her happy ending and that is excluding Zelena and her scheming.**_ Selena took a breath and knocked on the door, after a couple of minutes the door was answered not by Robin but Marian. "Oh Henry and Selena what a surprise. Why- I mean how did you find us? Robin is not here at the moment." She said with a slight smirk. "Oh It was easy, That's ok we came to see you and how you are doing." Selena said making her way towards Marian. Henry stays by the door to keep watch but to also keeps an eye on his sister. "Im fine, nothi- I mean I feel much better." She says trying to cover her slip ups. Selena raises an eyebrow and replies back looking more like her mother. "Im sorry Robin couldn't thaw your heart back, there probably is a understandable reason for that right?" Selena said with sass. She noticed Marian getting agitated and furious. _**Lets wrap this up shall we..**_ "Well he didn't expect me back, what do you mean a reason?" She tried to say innocently. Selena couldn't take it anymore, she felt the adrenaline pulse through her. "Well Rumple said something to my mother once "The dead is dead." You cant bring them back, isn't that right Auntie Zelena!" with that said she quickly grabbed the pendant off Zelena and watched her transform. Henry was in shock and couldn't help but not watch. Henry quickly takes his phone out and snaps a picture. "Robin will never believe you!" Zelena shouts. "Oh Yes he will! You tried to destroy my mums happy ending and you failed. I saw you with Rumple in the woods, and kept a close eye on you. Evil will always be punished!" Selena says and turns to find a shocked Robin staring at the scene in front of him with shopping bags on the floor.

 **A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry not sorry for the cliff hanger.**


	8. Time heals all wounds they say

**A/N :** **Sorry if I took a while but ive had abit of writers block. But here it is and I hope you like it.**

Previously: "Robin will never believe you!" Zelena shouts. "Oh Yes he will! You tried to destroy my mums happy ending and you failed. I saw you with Rumple in the woods, and kept a close eye on you. Evil will always be punished!" Selena says and turns to find a shocked Robin staring at the scene in front of him with shopping bags on the floor.

Chapter 8 

"Why would you do this? What will you gain?" Robin asked still in shock and his thoughts flying through his head. Zelena smirked "What I gained was you breaking Regina's heart and leaving her thinking that you chose Marian over her, and that she wasn't good enough." Robin thought of Regina and how he hurt her. "Oh now there's no use in thinking about her. You left her for .. well me. Can you imagine how hurt she will be when she finds it was me all along. Her own sister, she wouldn't even want you back." Zelena says with venom. Robin frowns "Your wrong, she will understand." Zelena smirks and says "Im not sure, you have broke her. Why do you think they came here." Selena steps forward "My mum deserves her happy ending." Selena says with anger bubbling inside. "What about mine! Your mother has everything, what did I get? Being abandoned and passed on like I'm nothing!" Zelena says with anger. "My mum didn't want to be queen , Cora did. She would have been happy with my dad." Selena to get through to her. "I don't care! She still had it all. I will succeed, wicked always wins." With that said she noticed Robin slowly making his way to Selena. Zelena quickly grabs the kitchen knife and pulls Selena towards her with the knife against her throat. "I wouldn't come any closer if I was you." She says to Robin as she pushes the knife forcefully against Selena. Selena grits her teeth for the pressure and pain she feels from the knife. Henry calls '911' and turns to Zelena whilst holding his phone. "Why are you doing this? Let her go and put down the knife." Zelena smirks and shakes her head " I want Regina to see that her daughter was next to be taken from her."

Within 10 minutes they all heard police sirens. Zelena pulls Selena to the window and spots the police cars parked outside. "It's time for us to leave." She says still dragging Selena with the knife to her throat. When Zelena takes some pressure off Selena, Selena stamps on Zelena's foot. Selena quickly shuffles away from her aunt. They all hear the police at the door. Before Selena could look back at Zelena , all she heard was "LOOK OUT!" before she felt unbearable pain and fell to the floor. "Wicked always wins." Zelena says and she plunges the knife in her stomach and attempts to run but Robin blocks the way out. Henry takes this as his chance to open the door and let the police in. when they entered Henry points to Zelena and tells them what she did in a panic. The police grab Zelena , at this point Henry and Robin ran to Selenas side. "Hey, your going to be ok." Robin says trying to put pressure on the wound to stop the bleeding. Selena was getting paler and was falling in and out of consciousness. "Why would you do this Selena? Why risk everything to save me from Zelena?" Robins said as he tries to keep Selena conscious. "My mum deserves her happy ending and you are her happy ending. I have nothing to lose. I lost my true love." She replies with all the strength she had left.

5 minutes go by when more sirens came. Henry went to check "It's an ambulance." He opened the window and began to shout for help. The paramedics came to the room and put Selena in a stretcher. They rushed and put Selena in the ambulance and both Henry and Robin were back by her side. When they arrived at the hospital the nurses took Selena to A&E to run some scans to see if anything was stuck or punctured. When Selena was brought out the nurse says to both Robin and Henry that all is well and she has been stitched up, but she has been given blood and morphine to ease her pain.

Meanwhile Emma and Regina make it to the apartment. When they enter the room they see its empty. "Emma! There is something you might want to see." Regina said worriedly. Emma runs to find Regina staring at a pool of blood on the floor. "What has happened!? Lets get back to the car." Regina says making her way out of the apartment. Regina decides to ring Selenas cell phone. _**HMM no answer. Ill try Henry.**_ So she calls Henry and finds that he answers on the second ring. The second Henry answers he spills everything. Regina notices his voice waver in both fear and worry. "Calm down and tell me where you are." Henry told her the hospital. Regina told him that they will be 10 minutes and hung up. "They are at central park west. Please step on it Emma." Emma nodded and stepped on it. "What is it? What did Henry say?" Emma asked noticing Regina picking her fingers and her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Its Selena, she got stabbed by Zelena." Emma placed a hand on Regina's. "She is a strong girl, she will make it through. She is her mothers daugther."

When they make it there, they run into the hospital and ask for Selena. The nurse leads them to Selenas room. When they enter Regina gasps to see that her daughter was attached to morphine and a blood bag. Another person she was surprised to see was Robin. _**He looks as white as a ghost.**_ As she slowly walked in not making eye contact with him. "How is she?" Regina asks looking at Selena . "She is ok now. The bleeding has stopped and she has been stitched up." The nurse then came in and told Regina how Selena was doing and that in a couple of days she can be released. Regina looks at Henry who is hugging Emma and was crying. "Henry, its ok. Shes going to be ok. Are you ok? She didn't hurt you did she?" Henry ran an gave her a hug. "No." was all he said.

Emma offered Henry something to eat and they both went to the cafeteria, leaving Robin and Regina alone. "Regina I'm so sorry this happened. Im sorry I left. I-I thought it was truly Marian." Regina finally looked at him. "What?" Regina asked confused. "Oh, um. Marian was actually Zelena. She tricked me, Selena caught her out." Regina just stared at him in shock. "How did Selena know about all this? That's why she has been acting so odd." Regina was deep in thought she didn't notice Robins hand caressing hers. "Regina please forgive me. I didn't want to leave you broken. I feel sick to think how she manipulated me and how she torn us apart." Regina looked up at him with glassy eyes. "I know and I do forgive you, but I cant just ignore the fact that you left me. Can we take it slow. Please." Robin smiled slightly "Of course, we can take it as slow as you want. I understand." Regina smiled as tears fell from her eyes. Robin used the pad of his thumb to wipe the stray tears. As they embraced each other they didn't notice Selena wake.

As Selena woke she felt a pull on her stomach. She then noticed her mum and Robin in an embrace. Selena smiled and thought of how she met Alec, all the memories came flooding back. She closed her eyes hiding the pain from both the wound and the gaping hole in her chest. Tears fell from her eyes, as she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Robin goes to grab a bite to eat for them both, Henry and Emma still hadn't returned. Regina was alone with Selena, she sat down and let everything sink in. "Im so sorry you put yourself through this for my happiness." She said to Selena hoping she could hear her even in sleep. Regina began to cry, she felt hopeless. Her daughter was lying in a hospital bed after being stabbed by her jealous sister. "This is my nightmare. You didn't have to come here. I never …wanted you to get hurt." Regina continues to pour her heart out not noticing that Robin was by the door listening. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…..I-I never want to imagine that. I love you so much." Regina kissed Selena on the forehead and held Selena's hand as she cried. Robin slowly put the food and coffees down and made his way to Regina. He slowly put his hand onto her shoulder making sure not to startle her. Regina suddenly turns and looks at him with red puffy eyes. Robin couldn't bear to she her so broken he pulled her towards him and wrapped both arms around her , holding her close til she calmed down.

Selena wakes feeling the pain even more than the first, the morphine had left her system. She slowly moved her head to look around, everything was spinning. She gasped out as she felt a sharp pain in her side. Regina and Robin turned to find Selena away. "Hey, how are you feeling? Would you like something to eat or need me to bring anything?" Regina asks soothingly. Selena attempt to chuckle but was in pain and stopped. "No Im alright but I am in so much pain." Regina nodded and called for a nurse. The nurse came and showed Selena a button to press for a dose of morphine. The nurse checked her stitches and her vitals and left when all was clear. Selena's phone began to ring, Regina looked at Selena and answered the phone. It was Ivy, she was asking for Selena. Regina told Ivy what happened and thet they will hopefully be returning in a couple of days. Selena motioned with her had to pass the phone to her. "Hi, Ivy how are you?" Selena says. "Im good how are you feeling?" Ivy returns the question. "Like I have been hit by a bus but I will hopefully heal quick." Ivy said she will call her soon and to get some rest. "Miss you. Speak to you soon." Selena said with a yawn and finished the call. Regina took the phone and put it back in Selena's bag. Regina was by Selena's side and did not move til she was asleep. Robin also stayed by both of them making sure his girls were safe and sound. _**In a couple of days Selena will be cleared and released and we can go home.**_ Regina thought as she drifted of to sleep holding her daughters hand and snuggled into an arm chair.

 **A/N sorry it took so long, it has been hard to write and get ideas due to a certain character leaving this realm for the spiritual realm. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will be going away, hopefully I will get inspiration which I know I will ;)**


	9. catch up

**A/N :** **Sorry if I took a while but ive had abit of writers block. But my cousin has been encouraging me to finish this fic. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Previously:** Regina was by Selena's side and did not move til she was asleep. Robin also stayed by both of them making sure his girls were safe and sound. _**In a couple of days Selena will be cleared and released and we can go home.**_ Regina thought as she drifted of to sleep holding her daughters hand and snuggled into an arm chair. 

**Chapter 9**

Two weeks later Selena was safe, and back in Storybrooke. The nurses gave Selena pain killers if it became too much for her and they told her to take it easy more bed rest. She already ripped her stitches before she got let out of hospital so they had to stitch her up again. Roland got picked up from his friends house by Robin before the journey back. Robin and Roland were staying at Granny's due to the fact that Regina wants to take it slow.

Selena on the other hand keeps getting reminded by Regina to take it easy and say when she needs something. Which wont happen because Selena has always been independent and done things for herself. Selena has been feeling trapped because of being bed bound and finding it hard to sit up without help. She is lucky that her mother helps her and she gets visited by Henry, Ivy, Robin and Roland. It helps her cheer up on the days that she feels most low.

Selena feels tired of being in her pyjamas throughout the day so she tries to magic herself some leggings and a jumper. She focuses and attempts , it didn't work at first but after it did and she felt more refreshed. She then used her magic to conjure two bowls of water, face towel, hair brush, her tooth brush and tooth paste. She slowly got up and made her way to her desk, where all of the items were placed. She used one bowl to wash her face and brush her teeth and the other to wet her hair. She decided to style it in a messy bun, some curls fell out from the bun. When finished Selena magics everything away before her mother comes up and catches her doing things by herself instead of asking for help. She then made her way back to her bed. A couple of minutes later Regina goes to check on Selena, as she opens the door she notices Selena dressed and washed with her hair done. _**Hmm what has she been up to? She hasn't got up has she?**_ "Good morning honey, how are you feeling?" Regina asks as she sets Selena's breakfast on the bedside table. "Im ok mum, feeling the same. Im tired of being bed bound. I wish I could get up. " Selena say feeling irritated that she has been stuck in bed since they came back. "You will up and about when you feel up for it. But you need to remember to take it easy." Regina says trying to lighten the mood. Selena looks at her phone and notices a message from Ivy. It wrote if Selena was free and if she could pop round. Selena wrote back that she is free and to come round. "Mum Ivy is going to pop round. Don't worry if I need anything ill tell her." Regina nodded "Ok , eat your breakfast. I made your favourite." With that Regina left the room to go into her office to catch up on the paperwork she missed.

When the door bell rings Selena sits up in the bed. She hears footsteps go towards the door. Within a couple of minutes Ivy makes her way into the room and gently gives Selena a hug. "Hey, How are you? I missed you when you was away. How are you holding up?" Selena returns the hug "I missed you too. Im glad I'm back and things have been amended. Me on the other hand I'm getting there, I'm getting up and slowly doing things without my mum knowing. I hate being bed bound." Selena says sitting up in bed. "I understand, you know you can talk to me or call me." Selena nods her head in agreement. "Would you like anything to drink?" Ivy asks knowing that Selena cant get up and make herself something to drink with her mum being just in the office. Selena thinks about it. "Erm is it ok if I can have a coffee please. Im sorry I cant go and make it." Ivy waves her hand "No its fine. You cant anyway your mum might catch you out." With that Ivy makes her way downstairs to make themselves a drink.

While Ivy was making herself and Selena a drink Regina walked in thinking Selena was downstairs. "Oh its only you Ivy. I thought Selena came downstairs. She is too stubborn to ask for help." Regina says. Ivy nods "She hesitated when I asked if she wanted a drink. She doesn't like to depend on others when she needs anything." When the drinks were done Ivy made her way back to Selena's room. Ivy gave Selena her coffee and put her tea on the desk. "I forgot to ask you how are you and August doing?" Selena notices that Ivy begins to blush as she began to smirk. "What? What happened? You didn't you know?" Ivy's eyes went wide "Noooo we didn't. Its just after our drinks night and we got drunk. August took me to his place and cared for me while I was being sick and not myself." Selena began to laugh. "Poor August." Selena said with a wink. Ivy begins to laugh too. When she finishes her tea she asks Selena how her mum and Robin are. Selena's face went serious, she told Ivy that they are taking it slow. Ivy takes Selena's empty cup and puts it on the desk next to hers. She notices Selena's sketch book. She picks it up to have a look. "Have you got any new sketches?" As she lifts the book she notices a sketch fall out. "This is amazing. Is this the guy you said you met?" Selena nods her head "Yes, Alec."

 **A/N- Another chapter complete, I hope you guys like it. Feel free to write a review.**


	10. Take a deep breathe

**A/N :** **We are nearing to the end of this fic. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Previously:** Ivy takes Selena's empty cup and puts it on the desk next to hers. She notices Selena's sketch book. She picks it up to have a look. "Have you got any new sketches?" As she lifts the book she notices a sketch fall out. "This is amazing. Is this the guy you said you met?" Selena nods her head "Yes, Alec."

 **Chapter 10**

A week had gone by and Selena was using the sketch of Alec to make a missing poster. She was desperate to find him and felt alone, even though she had Ivy. Ivy also found her soul mate and she was still waiting for him to find her. _**Maybe he moved on, but he told me he loved me. Think positive Selena!**_ Selena had been moving around more, she felt better and most of her stitches had dissolved. Ivy would meet Selena at the diner, but lately Ivy could see and sense a change in Selena. Like she was not her cheery bubbly self. She had become slightly serious and looked like she had so much on her mind which made her depressed. Ivy wasn't the only one to notice this change Regina was the first and then Ivy but then the Charmings noticed and attempted to help Selena come out of this state. Things were becoming too much due to the fact that Alec still wasn't found.

All the efforts from her mum, Ivy and the Charmings to boost her moral wasn't working. Selena began to spend her time either in her room or on a fallen log in the woods looking out to the river. Selena began to feel like an empty shell the more she had hope that she would find him the more she lost that hope.

Today Ivy text Selena so they could meet up but Selena turned her down. This was beginning to happen often and Ivy was determined to confront Selena about it. _**I wont let her shut me out.**_ Selena was at home in her room working on the children's classes for when a new term begins. Selena was half way when she heard the door knock, she went down to answer it. Selena was shocked to find Ivy on the other side of the door. "Hi. Sorry I wasn't feeling like meeting up." Selena said as she let Ivy in. They sat down in the living room. Regina was working today. "What's the matter? Have they not found him yet?" Ivy asked gently not to make Selena feel worse but to confine in her. Selena shakes her head "No. Im trying to have hope but the more I have hope the more nothing is happening. " Selena says as her voice breaks. Ivy puts a hand on Selena's shoulder. "You know you can tell me anything. You don't have to keep it all in." Selena shakes her head in understanding. "I better get going. I came to see how you were. Remember what I told you. You will find him, he is probably looking for a way to you." Ivy says by the door. "You think so?" Selena asks with a small sign of hope. Ivy nods her head and gives Selena a hug good bye.

On the way back to August's Ivy bumped into Robin. He asked Ivy if she heard from Selena and how she was doing. Ivy told him everything including her trying to find Alec. "She looks rough, she has dark circles and she is shutting people out." Robin looks concerned "Leave it to me." He says and bids her farewell.

Meanwhile at home as soon as Ivy left Selena began drinking from the alcohol cabinet. She was pissed out of her mind but she found a bottle of rum at the back of the cabinet and left the house. She drank half of the bottle as she made her way to her mothers mausoleum. When she arrived she sat on the bench next to her fathers tomb. "Hi dad. Its me Selena. Im sorry we didn't get to meet." Selena said through tears. She finished the other half of the bottle and began to sob, letting it all out. Alec, the lose of her dad and her shutting out the people dear to her. She lay down on the bench and passed out due to being exhausted and drunk.

An hour later Regina noticed Selena missing, she wasn't at home. She went to check if she was at Ivy's house, but she wasn't there. _**Where has she gone? Im going to call the Charmings and let them know.**_ Ivy said she will help look for Selena. Regina rang the Charmings and Robin and told them that Selena has gone missing and that she cant find her. _**Please don't do anything stupid. Please.**_ Robin meets Regina by the diner. "Hey, its ok we will find her." Robin says giving her a hug and a kiss on the lips. Regina nodded attempting to stay positive. "I went to see Selena today she seemed ok." Ivy says trying to piece everything together. The Charmings meet Regina, Robin and Ivy by the diner. "We should split up and search. Robin and I will start in the woods." The Charmings nodded in agreement "We will look through the town." Regina nods and leaves with Robin. They look through the woods but nothing, Regina walks and notices that they have come to her mausoleum. Regina opens the door with magic and makes her way down to where her potions are kept. "Nothing down here." She says letting Robin know that she isn't down there. Robin looks around the tombs and spots Selena lying on the bench near her fathers tomb. "Regina. I found her." Regina is by his side in minutes. Regina sees the empty rum bottle on the floor. Regina calls everyone and tells them that they found her and thank you for helping to search. "Shes passed out from the amount she drank. She will be ok." Robin said to Regina. Robin then carries Selena home. When they get back to house Robin places Selena into her bed and makes his way downstairs with Regina. "Thank you Robin." Regina says as she gives Robin a kiss. Tears were forming in her eyes. " She wants to find Alec but there is no sign of him. She's shutting everyone out. I don't know what to do." She says letting the tear fall. Robin embraces her and wipes her tear with the pad of his thumb. "Leave it to me Love. She will be happy I will make sure of that."

That night Regina let her walls down and let Robin into her heart again.

 **A/N- well that's chapter 10 finished. I hope you liked this fic and my previous one. The next chapter will be the last.**


	11. The way we were

**A/N: So here we are the 2nd to last chapter. Well it's the final chapter. I will be writing a year on one after this one. I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Previously:** She's shutting everyone out. I don't know what to do." She says letting the tear fall. Robin embraces her and wipes her tear with the pad of his thumb. "Leave it to me Love. She will be happy I will make sure of that."

That night Regina let her walls down and let Robin into her heart again.

Chapter 11

After the incident with Selena everyone who was on the search for her was keeping a close eye on her. Ivy and August would check on her and plan nights out either going for a meal or for drinks. Robin and Regina were back on track, Regina was trusting Robin. Selena also noticed that Robin was up to something but she never questioned it and kept to herself.

Today was Selena's first day back to work. She got a message from Ivy as she was making her way to work. It read 'Wishing you luck on your first day back. I hope you hear news from Alec, But don't worry I have hope ;) .' Selena was taken back she wrote back 'Thank you, I hope so.' She was nearly at work, she couldn't help but think of Alec. She was so disheartened that she hadn't heard anything from the search. Selena was hoping that when she returned back to work the children would help take her mind off of the search.

The day went by easy without challenges. While Selena was on her lunch break she noticed messages from Robin. Suspicion filled deep within her. As she made her way to the diner as she fancied a chicken salad. When she ordered and sat down she text Robin back saying that she just came to the diner for lunch. Five minutes later Robin writes back 'Enjoy '

 _ **He is definitely up to something. I will get it out of him after work.**_

Selena looks at her watch, it was nearly time to go back. She got her bag and paid for her salad. "You look beautiful as always, who are you meeting?" Granny said with a wink. "Thank you, No there's nobody." Selena said and bids granny goodbye. _**That was odd.**_ She makes her way back to work.

As she was walking she felt as if someone was watching her, she stopped and looked around. There was a man standing on the pavement near the school. _**Why is he staring at me, what could he possibly want? Then again he looks like someone ive met before. But who?**_ She shook her head and looked down as she continued to walk. Selena peeked a look at the man through her long lashes. _**Wait he looks like .. No it cant be. Alec?**_ Selena heard someone shout her name, breaking through her thoughts. "Selena!" Selena was wide eyed as tears glazed her eyes. "ALEC!" she shouted back as she began to run to him. Alec began to run too. He couldn't believe he had finally found her. As they got close Selena wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist, as he spun her around. When he puts her down he pulls her in for a kiss. When their lips met it was like a surge of energy shooting right through them. They had been apart for far too long. Tears fell freely from Selena's eyes. "How, How did you find me." She said between sobs. Alec cupped both sides of her face with his hands "A little Robin told me, and I came as fast as I could." Selena smirked realising that was what Robin was up to. Also she realised that maybe Ivy, August and granny knew too. They had made comments, her mother must have been in on it too. Selena looked into Alecs forest colour eyes, The river running through the forest. "Now ive found you, I'm never letting you go." He said as he pulled her close. Selena smiled finally feeling whole again. "Good, because I'm not going anywhere." With that she pulled him by the jacket and kissed him passionately sealing the deal.

 **A/N: So here we are, I hope you all enjoyed this fic. It has been a pleasure and a challenge to write this. But it was worth it in the end. Thank you all for your follows and stay tuned for the final chapter ;)** __


	12. Here on the Land and sea

**The Finale**

 **1 year later**

It all went very fast after the reunion. Robin and Regina tied the knot and was their first anniversary. Roland and Henry had grown to be very caring young men. Ivy and August were engaged and were planning the wedding. Ivy wanted it to be in the woods with flowers climbing up the trees, making it magical. Ivy also moved into Augusts apartment. The fairies agreed to help set up for the wedding. Selena was going to be her maid of honour.

Selena and Alec on the other hand recently got married on Killian's ship, it was one of Selena's fantasies. The wedding went as planned, after the ceremony both Bride and Groom were thrown into the sea .Everyone else jumped in after them enjoying the cool water. It was a very hot summers day. Ivy was her maid of honour, her mother was crying from happiness whilst Robin soothed her.

How could we forget there were two new bundles of joy joining the family. Regina and Snow, they are due near the same time. Selena figured out a way to get rid of the spell her mother cast on herself. The Well. It held so much magic. Selena had learnt to control her magic and used her powers to get the water from the well and use it for the antidote. Regina was so grateful for her daughter and told her that her father would be so proud.

Things were going so perfectly, it felt like a dream. Everyone was happy and were a big family getting along. Selena and Alec learnt that love and hope were stronger than any sort of magic and they used that to make their own destiny.

 **The End**

A/N :Thank you for your love and support. x


End file.
